donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Guy
"Maybe time's just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-" Duck Guy is a dark green puppet, and one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy. His favorite color is red. Before his official name was revealed, it was unknown that what kind of bird is he, but he was commonly assumed by fans to be a crow, and nicknamed "Robin". However, in the 4th episode, when the Red Guy stumbles upon the crude remake of the first episode, he is represented by a live duck. It was finally confirmed by CGI Designer Jack Sachs that he is indeed a duck. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry and he has an auto-tuned voice. He dies at the end of Episode 5, his organs harvested and eaten by Yellow Guy. Appearance He is a dark green duck, wearing a brown suit and short pants, though he wore no pants in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared episode. BirdDHMIS1.png|Him in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Bird3D.png|3D CreativeBird.png|Adult Bird_Puppet.png|Him in the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared BirdPhoto.png|Him in the photo BirdAnimated.png|Animated BirdMissing.png|Him as seen on the missing poster BirdAppearance.png|His appearance in the crowd when Yellow Guy is being brainwashed BirdDHMIS3.png|His appearance in the third episode. We're all computery!.png|We're all computery! Creepy.png|A creepy variant of him seen in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, after the Clown Painting's second cameo. BirdPuppetDHIMS.png|Him in the Fifth Episode dead robin.PNG|Duck Guy "aging" in the second episode Personality He seems to be the most intelligent out of the trio, capable of forming complex ideas about the concept of time (As seen in the page quote). However, his intelligence seems to vary between episodes, for example, he mistakes a butterfly for a "pesky bee" in Episode 3. He appears to enjoy eating (raw) chicken and eggs, and is also very talkative, arguably the most talkative among the three friends. Gallery PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|Him and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start CreativePuppets.png|Him and Yellow Guy in the 3D world YellowBirdAndRed.png|Him and Yellow Guy sitting with Red Guy after they grew up BirdAging.png|Gross! Bird Puppet's eye.png|His eye Headless Bird.png|Headless Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him, still headless, with Yellow Guy and new shoes More discomfort.png|Him, with Yellow Guy and Red Guy Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Guy and Yellow Guy DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on a shirt with Red Guy and Yellow Guy Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Guy and Yellow Guy BirdTiedUp.png|Him, tied up YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Yellow Guy wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts MovieTakeBoard.jpg|Him holding a movie take board and him seen on a missing poster with Yellow Guy and Red Guy BirdWithCandle.jpg|Duck Guy with a candle, posted after Joe Pelling announced that he "hates" working on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared with Becky Sloan Bird Puppet with one eye.png|Him sitting on a chair with just one eye and no head Wut.PNG|And we have finished the chicken picnic... Trivia He is frowned upon by Tony the Talking Clock more so than the other puppets for questioning the idea of time. *His head is on Becky Sloan's Twitter account along with Becky, Red Guy's head and a full-bodied Yellow Guy. *In the first episode, his legs were short, but in the second episode his legs are longer. *In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he had short legs and his feet were 2 dimensional. *Duck Guy was the only one of the three protagonists to die on an episode. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, he can be seen amongst the crowd when Yellow Guy is being brainwashed. It is unknown why this is. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, he has four creepy variations. *He also appears with one eye and no head. Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:3D Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Food